


Polite

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Handsy OC, Literature, Ticked Tony, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stomped through the house, heels clicking on the linoleum as you headed to the bedroom. You heard the door slam as Tony followed behind you.</p><p>"I don't see what the problem is, he was just being polite!" You began undressing from your formal wear, throwing everything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polite

You stomped through the house, heels clicking on the linoleum as you headed to the bedroom. You heard the door slam as Tony followed behind you.

"I don't see what the problem is, he was just being polite!" You began undressing from your formal wear, throwing everything about.

"It isn't being 'polite' when his hands decide to travel down closer to your ass!" Tony was loosening his tie, wanting to just get some scissors to it, but you had given it to him, so he wouldn't.

You turned to face him. "Tony, don't you think I would have pulled away if I felt it was getting out of hand?"

"Obviously it wasn't. He was obviously trying to get it IN hand."

You threw your jewelry on the dresser before working to take down your hair. When you felt more comfortable, you padded outside to the launch pad that Tony used for Iron Man. You took a deep sigh, trying to figure out what the problem was.

The two of you had gone to a gala to show support for a friend. Everything was fine until James asked you to dance. Tony had been at the bar most of the night so you didn't see anything wrong with just one dance.

You guessed that when you were talking, his grip must have slackened and fell, you honestly don't know. You didn't even notice anything even when Tony pulled you away and threatened the man. After that was when you rushed home.

A deep breath brought you back to the present, calming you down. You knew what you needed to do. You stepped back inside and back to the bedroom. "Tony?"

The love of your life stood near the bed, the arc reactor glowing brightly. Tony only looked at you, but you couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been angry. I guess I just didn't notice what was going on." You walked behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. "Do you forgive me?"

Tony broke your grasp as he turned to face you, touching your cheek softly. "There's nothing to forgive. I think we both acted badly, but mostly you."

You hit him playfully on the arm and laughed at his mock pain. Laying your head on his chest, you closed your eyes.

"But if any other guy wants to get 'polite' again, I'll suit up and stomp him."


End file.
